a raniy night and a story?
by tottalymad
Summary: Twoshot troyella
1. Chapter 1

One stormy night Gabriella Montez sat in her bedroom crying her eyes out this was one of the most cheerful people you could ever meet. But today was the only day of the year she wasn't and every year since she was 8 it always been stormy on this night. Then sunddly there was a loud bang at her balcony door she got off of her bed and she went to the balcony and she saw him standing out side her door his eyes the same blue they always are he light brown hair looking like a very wet puppy, it was her boyfriend for nearly a year the star basketball player.

She let him in he took his coat off and realized Gabby had been crying.

"Come on brie tell what up it obvious you've been crying"

"It was 8 year today he died Troy" she spoke nervously

"Oh! I'm sorry how did it happen. Sorry Gabs you dint net to tell me" "it ok I wan to tell you" they went over a sat on the bed cuddle up and Gabi was telling the story

"Ok so that morning at 2 in the morning my mum went into labour and we had to go to the hospital, I fell asleep on the way there and then next thing I know I was woken up by cries from my newborn baby sister my dad looked up and he saw my eyes open and he came and picked me and carried me over to were the rest of the family were and he's said "come on lillbit met your new sister" so I did we spent the rest of the day in the hospital I loved holding her I then I rembered I brought her something this teddy bear I saved my pig bank money for 3 week for so I went to get out the baby bag I gave it to her and to me she looked liked she smiled.

At 4 o'clock the doctor came in a said she could go home so we got packed up and where on the way home we were talking and asked mum and dad what the baby's name was they said they didn't know I asked me what I like and I said Annabel and the both liked it so bel was my baby sitter and we stopped at stop light and when the light were at green daddy drove and this man drove into dad and Bel's side the last thing my dad said "take care of mummy and Annabel I love you lillbit" then he was gone Bel was screaming her head off and mum was shock up I pulled out mums cell phone I called 911 when the got there the man had run away the took Bel from her car seat put her in the ambulance and giddied my mum to it then took me when we arrived Bel was barely breathing and mum was bad me and mum had slight cut and buries Bel well at 2 o'clock the doctor said that she was dead not even a day old she was gone me and mum went home the next day mum was on the internet looking what Annabel meant she called me a showed me I read it of the page Annabel means little angle then I told mum she need a middle name and me decided on rose cause the roses that were left at the roadside a week after the accident we took there in our favourite place I decide it was Annabel favourite because she always used to kick there a plack in honer of them as for the teddy bear I still have it"

Gabi got of the bed and walked to her self and came back with a box full of stuff photos of her and her dad her holding Annabel and this little white teddy bear troy kissed her and told her there was a reason that she was special that was it. They kissed each other one of the most magical they ever had that night when ms Montez got home she checked up on Gabriella and she found the box open and troy a Gabi holding each other sound asleep knowing her hero her daughter told the man she was going to be with the rest of her life how her dad and sister died she picked up the box and put it back it in position on the self with the picture of the 4 of them on her desk.

(what do you think I have no ider what Annabel really means I made this up and sorry bout the spelling I am rubbish thanks for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ive decide that Ill make this a two shot or if you want me to a story I made need some ideas though**

There was nobody near the beach apart from one lonely soul that was sat staring out on to the ocean. This time last year he found out his girlfriend had a little sister and this was the day her dad had died. As the sun started to rise he thought how he could make it a happy day not so she could forget about her dad but so she could not feel so hurt on only one day a year cause after all he and Annabel would always be in her heart.

He raced over to her house and climbed up the oak tree that lead onto her balcony when he was up he looked thought the balcony door to see his girlfriend wasn't there then the Adrenaline started to run though his body "where could she be it 6 o'clock in the morning" the he heard a movement in the bathroom when the door was opened she was in shock troy could she her like this

"Gabriella are you alright?" her eyes where all red and puffy where she had been crying

"The police called my mum is in hospital a drunk driver hit when she was on the way home they rung me at 4 o'clock I haven't stop crying since and to make things worse it the anniversary of dad and Annabel death."

"Do you now how your mum is and come on where going to see her"

"They said she was awake"

At the hospital they went to her mum room when they walked in and her mum was hooked up to drips and monitors and Maria (gabby's mom) was sound asleep. So troy sat Gabi down on a chair and then went out to get flowers for his second mum. He came back up with coffee bagels for Gabriella knowing she hasn't eaten anything since last night and he also got her favourite since she was having a ruff day.

He walked thought the door to Maria room where he seen them both crying about something he walked into the room gave the flowers to marina went and sat next to Gabriella and as they ate the doctor came in to tell them the news of the test results

"Ms .Montez could we talk alone"

"Anything you need to tell me you can tell troy and gabby to"

"Apart from the broken leg you test show that your and baby are alright."

"What baby? Are you telling me I' am pregnant"

"Yes Ms Montez"

"Thank you doctor can I have some time with my family"

With that the doctor left

"Mum's whose is it? How did it happen?" at the point Ms Montez started to sob her eyes out "mum I sorry I dint mean t upset you"

"It ok gabs"

"I think ill go get some fresh air" then he turned around and started to talk out when Ms Montez said" troy say this will involve you to." He took a seat "it was a mouth ago rob (her boyfriend) wanted to take me away this week I told he I didn't want to go because it was the week my ex husband died, so he thought I didn't love so he raped me I never told anyone because he said he would kill my baby girl if I did I' am going to keep the baby but Gabi he never replaced your dad because he's evil this baby will not replace Annabel or you.

"Mum it oks I'll help you look after it"

"Me to Ms Montez" he then looks over at his girlfriend that had started to cry "why you crying Gabi

"He told me to look after my mum and Bel I haven't done a very good job have I? Bel died and mum got rapped"

"Gabi you've done your best that what he would of wanted" she smiled "Now Ms Montez I taking your daughter to have a good time. Like the plan" he wisped the last bit to her mum.

Later that night Gabriella was in the new out fit troy had picked out for her they where in Troy's car and when they arrived at the place he was thinking this morning but it had changed it had a small table with lost of candles

"Wow Troy this is beautiful"

"only the best for my Ella" as the night went on they talked went paddling in the sea as the last bit of the read orange sun was going troy took Gabriella to the rock he was sat on this morning engraved in the rock was "Ella marry me you dad I could ask you your wildcat"

"Ella are you alright" she was crying and nodding as fast he could troy picked her up and spun her round." I was going to do it on are second anniversary but I decide to do it today to put that smile on your face I love you Ella"

"I love you to Troy"

**ok this made me cry so if I made u cry I' am sorry do u think I should make into a full story sorry about spelling thanks for reading **


End file.
